Metamorphosis
by Frost Metamorphosis
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata and TenTen were turned away by the village they have been serving ever since they became ninjas for four other girls who showed some promise. They were broken, betrayed and turned away and even disowned so they turned to the person who could help them, Sakura's biological parents. They trained and became stronger and more beautiful but will the scars ever heal?


Tsunade paced back and forth inside of her office, Naruto, well Naruto was just being him. He was jumping up and down and shouting and screaming about how bored he was already and wanted to train and eat ramen with Naki-chan. Naki just blushed very red and started to calm Naruto down.

Tsunade gave the door a sharp glance as if waiting for someone.

"Hokage-sama, are you sure they would arrive? I mean it's already 6:00 in the morning, we have been waiting for their arrival since 5:00 in the morning." Kira said while looking at the clock.

Tsunade gave them all one glance before sitting down and deciding about the thought. Before she could say what she wanted to speak, the door opened revealing six cloaked figures with hoods. The first two removed their hoods but the four others made no such plan at all. They just went into places and settled down there. The first girl leaned on the window with her hands supporting her from falling outbalanced. The second girl leaned on the wall and crossed her hands in front of her chest, the third girl sat down and they swore they heard her say 'troublesome' and the last girl closed the door quietly and without force and sat down on the ledge of the window making no other attempt of moving again.

"Ah, sorry for being so late, we encountered some incidents and it has really delayed our travel, you see a very frail woman approached us and needed assistance so we-." Before the man could finish speaking, Naruto interrupted him.

"Liar, that's absurd! You are just like Kakashi-sensei, making up stu-." Naruto didn't finish because ice and petal shards were lodged behind him by the wall, cutting his cheeks.

"Who did that?" Naruto asked shocked and scared.

They all looked at the four girls but nothing seemed to change in their positions.

"Girls, I thought you said you would never attack anyone?" Toshiro asked with a stern voice.

The girls looked at them and said in unison, "Not me."

"Okay, but I warn you, no doing that again, if any of you did that, understand?" Toshiro said.

"Hai otou-san." The girls answered.

Tsunade and the two persons talked until they signed a treaty.

"Okay, we have agreed that we will stay with them for the meantime. Since we will be staying here, I want you all to get acquainted with each other. We meanwhile shall talk outside, now, we will be gone for we need to sign more papers and when we return, and I want you all to be acquainted with each other. Now, dear, play safe with them, okay." Diyane said before she too followed her husband and Tsunade to finish the paper works.

A few moments later, when they were sure that they were gone, Rookie 12 looked at the four girls as if planning something bad.

"Who are you guys hm?" Sasuke and Naruto asked in unison. Sasuke glared at Naruto and so did Naruto with the same intensity.

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Idiot"

"Stuck-up"

"Arrogant li"

They were cut off with a laughing that sounded so pleasant. When they looked towards the direction, they saw the three hooded figures laughing at them clutching their stomachs.

"They still call each other those names. I see not one thing changed in them after we were forced out. Hahahaha…" laughed the girl who was leaning on the wall earlier.

"Yeah, they call each other dobe and teme, they never changed. Hahaha, I can't stop laughing." The girl leaning on the window said.

"Yeah, I totally agree with you guys." The girl who was sitting said.

"Tch, just tell us who you are." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Hn." Was the reply they got.

Rookie 12 looked and stared at the person who said it. She was still sitting on the window ledge as if nothing happened.

"Girls, I'm getting tired of these cloaks, let's remove them, what do you say?" the first girl said.

"I agree with your idea." the two others agreed.

The first girl removed her cloak gracefully to reveal a girl with fair complexion; her hair was down and reached her waist that was color brown. She had no baby fats in her face and her eyes were a wonderful color of chocolate golden brown. She wore a kimono that reached below her knees and had designs of leaves on the blue fabric. She wore an earring shaped like a flower that was matched with a necklace. She had a small pin clipped on the side of her head to prevent her bangs from falling over her face.

The next girl removed her cloak rather a bit fashionably revealing her beautiful face and her golden hair that was also down and it reached her waist. Her bangs were clipped sideways to show off her beautiful blue eyes that were filled with glow and mystery. She also wore the same clothes as the first girl only its color was yellow with hearts on some parts designing it perfectly. Her earrings and necklace were shaped as hearts.

The next girl removed her cloak calmly and revealed a girl with long lavender hair that reached her waist. Her yes had no pupils but showed them a pearly color. Her clothes were like the first two girls but she had an orange kimono with red stripes on the edges of the clothes. She wore the same earring and necklace shaped like seashells.

Then the three girls looked rather maliciously at the fourth girl who made no attempt to remove her clothes.

"What?" she asked as if unknowing.

"Remove your cloak, dear sister, or we will do it for you…" the last girl said.

"Hn, if you say so, sister." And she removed her cloak gracefully.

It revealed a girl with pale complexion that complimented her light rose colored hair and jade emerald green eyes that held a shine that was both mysterious and calm. It had a hidden abyss in her eyes and when looked into could smitten **_any_** man that would look into those gems. Her hair was also down and reached her waist, she had long bangs adorning the sides of her face that she made no attempt to push to the side. She wore earrings and necklace shaped like frosted snowflakes. Her face cocked to the side and looked at them, her voice sounded so soothing and sweet.

"Happy already Rookie 12, now you figure out what you want to figure out." She said flipping her hair.

Naruto jumped from his spot and instantly hugged Hinata, he held her hands and just hugged her.

Hinata raised an eyebrow at this and pushed him away.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked annoyed.

"Hina-chan, what happened to you? I thought you were killed or kidnapped or…"

"Shut your trap. After being disowned, cheated on, and thrown out of this village, do you think I would have stayed here and hid or was either killed? No, I trained alongside with my sisters."

"But, Hina-chan, you are a Hyuuga, how can they, be your sisters?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

Sakura answered for Hinata who was clenching her fists; she laid an arm over her shoulders comforting her.

"Well, we were all disowned by everyone, by their clans, in the case of Ino-chan and Hina-chan, and by the second mother, me and Ten-chan. So, when we went home, to my real parents, they were adopted and they became my sisters. So get it, idiot?" Sakura said in a cold voice.

"TenTen…"

"Ino…"

"Hinata..."

"Sakura…"

They all looked at the horrified look of the Hokage who along with their parents were just arriving.

"You girls were alive all this time and…" Tsunade covered her mouth.

"Okaa-san and Otou-san, are we going soon?" Hinata asked, changing the topic.

"Hai, I'm sure you all are tired and besides, tomorrow they wanted to test how strong my daughters and the princesses of Yukigakure are. So you need your strength, we will be staying at our clan house here. You know where that is right, Saku-chan?" Diyane said.

"Hai, okaa-san, let's go now. I can't wait to eat our favorites." Sakura and Ino said high fiving along with TenTen.

As they left, they never spared the Rookie 12 another look.

Everyone was left in the room standing speechless at the revelation…

[A/N: Whew, there it is, so how does it sound like eh? No flames yet but I accept critiquing since after all I'm just an amateur.]


End file.
